


Yours and Mine

by Asher_Ephraim



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BDSM, Dirty Talk, Discipline, M/M, Prompt Fill, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: kyluxhardkinks, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_Ephraim/pseuds/Asher_Ephraim
Summary: Fill for this KHK prompt: Kylo says a lot of embarrassing, humiliating things when he’s begging to be fucked. Begs to be stuffed full, to be ruined and left dripping. Kylo never thinks about it, and honestly doesn’t remember half the shit he says. Until Hux records him, and the next time they fuck, Hux makes him listen to it.





	Yours and Mine

Hux smokes while he listens to the recording from their last session.  
_Ren: Please, Hux. Please fuck me now, for pity’s sake._  
_Hux: Pity? Is that what you deserve?_  
The sound of a flogger hitting bare skin. Quiet whimpers from the man being tormented. Hux grins; Kylo doesn’t want his pity. The knight comes to his quarters for measured brutality, to be punished for his multitudinous failings. Pity doesn’t even make a guest appearance.  
_Ren: You must want it too._  
_Hux: Tell me what precisely you mean by ‘it.’_  
_Ren: Your cock. Shoved deep inside me. Split me open with it, don’t bother with your fingers, I don’t care. Ruin me. Use my hole and leave me dripping with your come. Make me yours._  
_Hux: Mm._  
Oh, tonight is going to be perfect.  
Within three hours he has Kylo trussed up on the bed, rope crisscrossing his bare skin, biting into the muscles of his arms and back. It’s gorgeous, just like it always is. But tonight Hux has an additional weapon. He stands by Kylo’s head and forces his face to his crotch. The knight knows by now what he’s meant to do. He opens his mouth reflexively and relaxes his throat as Hux sinks his dick inside. Hux doesn’t want a blow job; he wants to fuck a wet and willing hole. When they’d first begun this, Hux had needed to use a ring gag on him. But he’s finally well-trained. And well-behaved, when he wants to be.  
“Good boy.”  
Kylo blinks up at him in gratitude.  
“You’re a mess, though.” He hits Play and continues to use Kylo’s throat.  
_Please, Hux._  
The knight stares at him, eyes widening at the sound of his own voice. Hux pauses the recording. “Have you ever wondered what you sound like when you’re desperate for me? When you’re too far gone to remember later?”  
Kylo’s breathing speeds up.  
“You sound like a spiced-up hooker.”  
_Please fuck me now, for pity’s sake._  
“It’s truly fascinating the way you degrade yourself.” At this, Kylo whines through his nose. Hux takes a modicum of pity on him and abandons his mouth. He shoves the knight onto his back. “Keep listening,” he orders.  
_Ruin me._  
Straddling Kylo just above his hips, Hux takes a hold of himself and strokes fast. “Pathetic,” he sneers.  
_Use my hole and leave me dripping with your come._  
He watches the knight’s face redden and burn. Kylo’s eyes are squeezed shut, his face turned away. Hux grabs it by the chin. “Look at me. Are you ashamed of yourself?”  
Kylo nods as best he can.  
“Good. You ought to be.” His voice is still steady, but his pulse is thudding in his ears. It won’t be long now.  
_Make me yours._  
“I like that, though,” he observes. “You want to be mine?” As he asks this, he lifts his hips and angles toward Kylo’s face.  
Nodding desperately now, Kylo opens his mouth and sticks out his tongue. He knows what to expect.  
Forcing his eyes to remain open, Hux bites down on his lower lip and watches his release decorate Kylo’s flushed face. Panting lightly, he leans over to wipe a stream of come off the knight’s cheekbone and feed it to him. “You already are,” he whispers.


End file.
